Love is War
by Lunatic-With-A-Pen
Summary: Hinata contemplates hers and Naruto's relationship while in a battle. SLIGHT, MENTIONED NaruSaku, but the main pairing is NaruHina, albeit onesided. T for blood. Songfic to Hatsune Miku's song 'Love is war'


Sorry for the confusing-ness of this, but I suck at songfics. Please review, be it concerning the fic, my [sucky] Japanese, or simply a flame. But tell me what you didn't like about it that caused you to flame. ^^ This is the link for the song.

http: //www . youtube . com / watch?v=SPwDfCUSBhw&feature=related

* * *

_Mou ikiba ga nai wa_

_Kono koi netsuryou_

_AHH..._

Hinata dodged, weaved, ducked and retaliated. The attacks were coming too fast! The heat of the battle made sweat trick all over her, down her neck, through her hair, hell, even in her eyes! The latter did not help her situation at all.

_Haiiro no kumo_

_MONOCHROME no kensou_

_Hizashi wa kageri_

_Yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku_

Gray clouds covered the sky, but in Hinata's Byakugan sight, the only colors, apart from the electric blue of chakra, were shades of white and black. Even so, she knew that blood would be changing everything red anyway.

_aa, sekai ga nijin de_

_Soredemo suki de irareru ka nante_

_Wakatteru_

_Kedo do sureba ii no_

_Doushitara_

_Dou sureba_

_Baka da na_

_Watashi_

What a fool she was. Barging in before checking the area. Just because her mind was occupied by that...Uzumaki! That bastard!

A blunt force struck her skull.

Her vision blurred.

She felt faint.

_Hajimeru no yo_

_Kore wa sensou_

_Ureshi sou na kimi wo miru nante_

_Setsu naru koi_

_Sore wa tsumi_

_Misete ageru_

_Watashi no omoi wo_

She wouldn't give up."_Kore wa sensou_," she whispered, lashing out with her Jyuuken, half to herself, and half to that 'Cherry Blossom' who stole her Naruto-kun.

'Ernest Love'...hah! It should be sin to claim so. Hinata released her pent up frustration in form of powerful Jyuuken attack at an incoming enemy. She dodged one of her faceless attackers' katanas, ducking under it to strike the tekenstu* points in his arm, and kneeing him in the gut. She released chakra from her knee, thus rendering it as effective as her palms.

Who said she couldn't have a trump card up her sleeve?

_Saken de mita MEGAPHONE wa kowareteta no_

_Dore dake senobi shitatte_

_Kimi no shikai ni hairani_

Hinata thought back to when she was still a genin. Always trying to overreach herself, to please everyone but herself. If someone who she knew liked brown asked what Hinata's favorite color was, Hinata would reply "Brown!" just to please them. But that was only a mild example of what she would do.

She would join exams because of others.

She would enter contests for them.

She trained until her palms bled and the bone protruded for them.

It was never different.

It was never enough.

Not even for Naruto-kun.

Before, she would fall to get in his sight, remove her social status as the Hyuuga Heiress, strip down to the purely shinobi part of her to show that she loved him more than anything, even if he never really did glance her way.

_aa, itsyunomanika hareta sora_

_Zenzen niawani_

Absentmindedly, she noticed that a clear sky slid by, just long enough for her to realize how unfitting it was. How much it contrasted with her mood.

_Kimochi ga osaerare nakute_

_Doushitara_

_Dou sureba_

_Naite nanka_

_Nain dakara ne_

_Daisuki_

Something wet rolled down her face, something that did not quite seem like sweat. During a gap in the 50-so remaining enemies attacks, her hand

_--bloody, scraped, dirty--_

lifted, of its own accord,

_--tenderly held inside Naruto-kun's large warm one--_

touching the wetness there. Hinata blinked in shock.

She was..._crying_?

_Tatakou no yo_

_HEART wo ute_

_Shudan nante eran de rarenai_

_SKIRT hirari misetsukeru no yo_

_Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no_

'No...' Hinata thought. No time for tears. She would defeat the enemy first, then she could mope. Or just fight the sadness out of her system. Yeah! Shoot right at the heart. Kill the target.

"_Juho Soshiken_**"The chakra-made hues of the twin lion heads materialized at her palms. It brought back memories of when she almost died for Naruto-kun.'

No. Don't go there,' she told herself. Or maybe that was the wrong approach?

Hinata's hand-extensions (AKA her chakra-lions) tore huge chunks of flesh from her opponents, the flesh corroding inside the chakra.

_Geigeki youi_

_Senkyou imada furi nano desu_

_Koi wa moumoku_

_Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru yo_

The sky cleared as the last man fell to her lions. The chakra dissolved into thin air, as she deactivated he Byakugan, the colors flooding back. A small smile graced the Hyuuga's lips."_Kore wa sensou_, Sakura-san," she said, her quiet voice sounding slightly eerie on the empty battlefield.

She had decided. She shall make Naruto-kun gaze upon her again, even if that meant becoming rivals with Sakura."_Daisuki_, Naruto-kun."

* * *

So? How was it? Good? Bad? Fugly? So-so? Tell me in a review!

*-Tekenstu are pressure points. I wonder if I have spelled it correctly.

**-This is a jutsu she uses to fight Pein. Look it up on Narutopedia if you're unsure about it.

Also, the song is "Love is war," by Hatsune Miku. Pardon my Japanese, as all the phrases used here are salvaged from the lyrics. Please point out any mistakes, as I'd love to improve enough to use at least a little Japanese in my fics ^^

If I'm not mistaken, _Kore wa sensou_ means 'this is war' and _Daisuki _is a way of saying "I love you" Correct me if I'm wrong. As I said, I learned this from the Moetron subs of "Love is war," which can be found here, minus the spaces:

http: //www . youtube . com / watch?v=SPwDfCUSBhw&feature=related


End file.
